Spirit Eyes
by Flare345
Summary: A girl can see what no others can't through music. But what happens when those spirits welcome themselves into her world? And if she happens to fall in love with one?  Yeah sucky summary but I promise the story is awesome. T may turn to M, T for language
1. Meet Flare

She sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to another day. Her eyes are as ble as Kaito's hair. Her skin as white as the snowflakes drifting through the wind outside her window. She blasts "Just Be Friends" By Luka Megurine as she sits up, Rin-like hair in knots. The only difference, Rin's is a blonde, but this young girls is a brown, so close to black you can barely tell which one it is. She smiles up at her poster she drew herself of the many Vocaloid characters and says, "Hello world, lets see what gets fucked up today."  
>The girl's name is Flare. She's only thirteen years old, but she's always known more things then she should. She loves the colors blue, black, pink, green, purple, and yellow. And her life revolves around Vocaloid. For her, it's not a bad thing, due to her depressing life being as it is. No friends, barely a family, no money, and no one to care. So the young brunette uses her creative mind to form up the Vocaloid characters as she needs them.<br>"Flare! School! Don't be late again, you know how important your education is." Her mother yells at her from their kitchen.  
>"Yeah, yeah. I know the lecture mom!" Flare hollars back, grabing her second-hand skinny jeans and a middrift showing top that looks similar to Len's. She quickly puts them on and opens her window, turning off her stereo and replacing it with her mp3.<br>Her imagination makes Miku Hatsune appear beside her, who's trying to get her pig tails to stay up, "Damn things...Help me out?" She growls at Flare, who laughs and gets them to stay like normal. "Thanks," She says and vanishes.  
>Minutes later, Flare walks to school, getting funny looks as she sings "Mrs. Pumpkins Comical Dream" as she walks down the dirty streets. She just sings it over and over, ignoring the world around her untill she gets to the school. "Japan's School for the poor...I'll never understand why it's in America..." She mumbles to herself as she opens the rickety doors to what would seem like an abandoned old church, which is what it once was, before it was turned into the shitty school it is now.<br>"Hey look! It's the looser." One kid says as she walk past in total silence, focusing on the music in her ears. "Don't ignore me bitch!" He says, following her to the class. She keeps ignoring him. He grabs her suddenly and pins her to the wall, a group of kids gathering around curiously. She says nothing and just gives the kid a lifeless stare. He punches her, throwing her to the ground like a bully and a little kids icecream. Her mp3 falls to the ground beside her. But as she reaches out to get it, his foot comes down on her life and pride. "Heh, no more music for you." He says, with a satisfied grin on his face. She stands up, feeling a sudden surge of anger and adrenaline, and kicks him in the balls. Mumbling names like "Bastard" and "Motherfucker," she pick up her crushed mp3 and walks into the classroom.  
>Two kids laugh at her as she walks to her desk she claimed in the back, where she's all alone and don't have to give a fuck about the teacher. She pulls out the crushed mp3, singing "Scissoriods" while attempting to fix it. Being a wiz at figuring out anything electronic, she places and straightens the parts back into place. A few buttons were beyond repair, but since they weren't important to its use, she discards them in the trash bin beside her desk.<br>Six hours later, they finally let out of school again. Most of the kids run out to go hang out, better put do drugs and smoke, at eachothers houses. But she just walks home listening to "Trick and Treat" by Len and Rin. She wonders what torture could be lying ahead at the alley. "_Rape? Murder? Drugged? Beat? Tourture?"_ She wanders to herself before being pulled into a dark alleyway two blocks from her house.  
>"Hello again my little pet," She hears the woman say. "What shall I do to you today?"<br>"N-nothing! Let me go Itchii!" She says, tears forming in her eyes as she struggles to escape the womans grasp.  
>The woman smirks and throws me onto the wall on the other end of the alleyway, "Shut up, you pitiful excuse for a human." She says as she walks up to her and attempts to rip off Flare's jeans, but she has a better grip on them then the woman does. The woman then grabs for Flare's shirt and rips it off, causing tears to run down the poor victims face.<br>"N-no...please...ahhh!"

**I've been up all night and suddenly got the idea for this from listening to Vocaloid. So...what's you guys's opinions? Kinda short I guess, but I'm already working on the next chapter! Hehe I have the whole story in my head, like I have since about 9 P.M yesterday. Hope I did ok for my first real fanfiction! If theirs anything that needs improving, please don't be afraid to tell me so I can do better in the next chapter! And the songs mentioned in the paragraphs...were the songs I was actually listening to on my mp3. Last thing, I don't own Hatsune, Rin, Len, Vocaloid, or any of the songs shown in the following chapter. I just own the storyline, flare, the school, bullies, lesbian rapist, and the mp3.  
>~Flare<strong>


	2. Dreams and Deaths

We continue on a stormy Saturday morning, 2:00 A.M to be exact. It's been two days after the rape, but I treat it like normal. Me and Len are just sitting there on my bed listening to my random playlist on my mp3 as Mikou and Hatsune chat on the foot of my bed. Rin's there to, searching online for something she can do on her laptop.  
>"Shouldn't you go to sleep Flare? It's been two days..." Says Len worriedly, "You'll die soon if you don't get some rest."<br>"I've tried, but I for some reason can't." I answer, looking down at the sheets.  
>Suddenly, my mothers shreiks filled the house, so I quickly run to see what's going on. But it's to late by time I get down. I look at my mothers body parts, each in a corner of the room. A knife somehow appears in my hand and "InSaNiTy" starts to play in my head. The woman turns around and turns out to be my rapist. The song "Trick and Treat" starts to play in my head, giving me a phychotic, evil grin. Itachii looks at me with fear and backs away, eyeing the knife in my hand. I say a line from the song, and she's found an hour later dead from being stabbed in the heart. I'm sitting on the roof of and old building, looking at my blood-scattered clothes. "Damnit...How am I supposed to go around in this, and not get arrested?" I mumble.<br>Len decides to pop in and see what's going on, and notices my clothes. "Well...you can borrow some of mine! They do look alot alike you know. We just need Kaito's pants..." He says to me smiling.  
>"But I can't wear clothes nobody will see!" I protest, "I'll be naked to the world..."<br>Len gives me the clothes anyways, "Try these on for size." I'm soon in an alleyway trying to fit Len's shirt on, him yanking it down in hope it'll fit. It doesn't. "It won't fit...I'm to fat!" I say, making fake tears for effect.  
>Len laughs and says, "Well then you'll have to wear Rin's shirt." And then he's off to go get one.<br>I just shake my head and smile sweetly after he leaves, "If you were anybody else I'd slap you, Len," I say to myself. He soon returns with Rin's shirt and it fits perfectly on the first try.  
>"Yay! It fits!" He says smiling at me, which I return his adorable smile.<br>I let out a huge yawn and suddenly fall over, weak from lack of sleep. Len grabs me before I hit the ground and lifts me back on my feet. "You really need to sleep..." He whispers, looking right into my eyes and wrapping his pinky around mine. Next thing I know I'm getting several thoughts in my head at once for dreams. He somehow carries me to a hotel without me being stared at in suprise. He gets the cheapest room possible and lays me on the bed, me instantly fainting. I feel him kiss my head, then I black out and he leaves.  
>In my dream; I'm a prisoner, taking the blame for my friend Len. He promised that he would one day come back and rescue me from this horrid place. It's cold, stone walls and mercifull prisoners were enough to give anybody the chills.<br>"Save me soon, my Len..." I whisper softly, making sure it doesn't echo through the dungeon. It's close to midnight, and I'm singing "Last Night, Good Night" to help put the younger prisoners to sleep. They smile with pure gratitude and a sense of home in their eyes as they slowly drift off to sleep. The youngest is in my cell with me, still unable to sleep. "It's alright sweetheart, nothings going to hurt you. I'll protect you.." I whisper softly to the young, frightened child. The boy, no older then five or six, slowly closes his eyes, feeling safe with my calming words.  
>A slight breeze goes through the blackened cell, causing a few people to reawaken in suprise. A faint light is spotted soon after in the only wall without a prison cell. By now, everybodies awake and watching as it gets bigger and bigger, a soft thumping noise for every brick that hits the cold concrete floors. Moments later, a boy not any older then I am sneaks in quietly. Several people gasp in shock, others hide in their corners in fear from him. For Len was the dark prince of this kingdom. He was to die today when the clock struck three and the bells rang.<br>Len ran in and knew who was me, because I'm the only one who wasn't hiding in fear. The little boy stood by my side bravely, wanting to escape this little cell as badly as I did. It was still to dark to tell exactly what he looked like though.  
>"Flare, you're ok!" Len says with a big smile. He grabs the old rusty key ring from the hook next to the doors that lead into the castle, and opened our cell. He dropped the keys and we all ran from the guards we knew were coming. We slipped into the small hole in the wall and we all escape safe.<br>"Wow...It's so pretty out here!" The boy says smiling. He has pure blue hair, matching blue eyes, and the cutest smile. His voice is deep for him being so young, but I almost compliment that. He has on a cute white coat with lighter blue linings and streaks down the arms. He had on black skinny jeans and blue boots. His nails were actually naturally the same blue as the streaks on his coat.  
>"Umm...Haven't you e ver been out here before?" Len asks the boy, looking at his smiling face.<br>"I dunno, maybe I just forget what it looked like. I've been locked in that dungeon for five years, after all." The little kid replies. "My name is Kaito by the way. Kaito Shion."  
>"I swear I know that name from somewhere..." I say to myself, "Wait...You're the prince of blue!"<br>"I'm a prince? Wow...I want to go home then." He demands at us.  
>"But I might get killed! I'm a prince to, you know." Len says.<br>"I don't care. I just want to go home!" He says again, his eyes filling up with tears.  
>"I'll take him back to the palace of blue, wait around here Len." I say as I pick up the small boy.<br>"Alright Flare, just..." Len says, but mumbles so I can't hear.  
>"What?" I ask, curoius as to what he said.<br>"Be careful out there, ok?" He finally says. I nod as I begin on our journey to the castle.  
>I wake up just then, then groan from being woken up by Len.<br>"Wake up cutie!" He says, giggling as he opens the black-out curtains.  
>"Gahh! To much light!" I nearly yell. Then I suddenly blink in suprise, "Wait...Aren't you imaginary? How'd you do that?"<br>Len looks at me smiling, "I'm not imaginary. I'm actually...Oh you'll find out later."  
>I just shake my head and stand up slowly, "Man that dream just keeps running through my head.." I mumble softly as I search the room for a hairbrush.<br>"I had the same dream. Hehe I fell asleep with the Evil Princess's serise playing," He says cutely, handing me a shiny yellow brush for me. " Here, this what your after?"  
>I snatch it from his hand and attempt to get my hair to lay flat, "Grr...It won't stay!" I yell and throw it across the room.<br>"Somethings got you pissed, what's up?" He says, a little nervous.  
>"It's nothing." I say simply. I'm honestly not sure why I'm mad, I just feel...angry.<p>

**I think it's longer...Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got grounded from my computer! Well, I'll start updating weekly on this and make a different story that I'll update my frequently maybe.**


	3. Authors Notice

**Urg I've had writers block, and the holidays have been hectic for me. But I'll post up a new chapter as soon as I can! But I'll also need some ideas, since I haven't even started D:  
>Gakupo: Then quit downloading my songs! You have 80..<br>Fine...I'll get writing. But guys, seriously help me out. Give me ideas to use and if you want to see more of a character then I'll make them a best friend or something. JUST HELP MEE!**

**~Flare**


End file.
